Um Dia dos Namorados Inesquecível
by muggle shipper
Summary: Dia dos Namorados! Um ótimo dia para revelar sentimentos guardados a 7 chaves. Mas será que Rony e Hermione pensam da mesma forma?


**Capítulo Único**

O Grande Salão de Hogwarts estava lotado. Era hora do almoço e praticamente todos os alunos se encontravam por lá. McGonagall se levantou da mesa dos Professores.

- Atenção todos!

As cabeças se viraram para a diretora.

- Desculpem interromper a refeição, mas eu gostaria de falar um minuto com vocês. – Fez-se silêncio – Bem, como todos perceberam, este ano está sendo um pouco diferente de outros. A nossa segurança está redobrada, as visitas à Hogsmeade não aconteceram, nem as festas de Halloween, Natal ou Ano Novo. Logicamente isso se deve aos tristes acontecimentos do ano passado. Pois bem, em reunião com todos os professores, nós decidimos que nosso luto por nosso ex-diretor vai acabar. Alvo Dumbledore nunca iria querer ver seus alunos tristes ou essa escola tão séria. Nosso respeito por ele continuará, mas a vida também tem que continuar, portanto, gostaria de comunicar a vocês que faremos uma grande festa no próximo dia 14 de fevereiro, em comemoração ao Dia dos Namorados. Será uma celebração ao amor. Se vocês gostam de alguém e nunca tiveram coragem para falar, aproveitem esta oportunidade. Faremos um concurso de originalidade. Os alunos corajosos que quiserem se declarar, terão toda esta semana para pensar numa forma bem original para fazê-lo. Daremos um prêmio para um aluno e outro para uma aluna. Aqueles que não conseguirem pensar em nada diferente, não percam a chance de qualquer forma. Bem, é isso, podem voltar a almoçar.

No momento em que ela acabou de falar, o salão explodiu em um burburinho ensurdecedor. A excitação tomou conta de todos, inclusive de alguns grifinórios que ficaram pensativos por um instante.

"Merlin, estamos no 7º ano! Se não for este ano, quando eu falarei para ela? Covarde! Que droga de grifinório é você, Ronald Weasley?"

"Mais um dia dos namorados... Será que vai ser mais um ano que eu não terei coragem de falar? Como seria a reação dele se eu viesse aqui vestida de palhaça e me declarasse para ele? Acho que ele iria rir até se acabar e a fantasia iria vir bem a calhar. Ai Hermione, por que as coisas são tão difíceis quando se trata do coração? Por que não consigo achar em livro algum a explicação para o que se passa aqui dentro do meu peito?"

Nesse momento seus olhares se cruzaram. Imediatamente eles baixaram a cabeça, envergonhados e super corados. Rony mirou o prato e passou a devorar a comida ainda mais rápido, enquanto ela espalhava o restante da salada pelo seu, sem fome.

- Ei, vocês dois – começou Harry – o que acharam da novidade? Acho que será bem legal, não é?

- Eu achei uma baboseira sem tamanho. – falou Rony emburrado.

- Com todo respeito a McGonagall, mas eu também achei um despropósito. Imagina, com a morte de Dumbledore ainda tão recente. – disfarçou Hermione.

- Recente? Tem 8 meses mais ou menos. Olha gente, eu, mais que todos, ainda sinto a morte dele, mas a professora tem razão, a vida continua. Eu achei uma ótima idéia! Vai ser bem legal ver se alguns alunos têm coragem de confessar os sentimentos. Mais legal ainda vai ser este concurso aí de originalidade.

- Você diz isso porque não precisa se confessar para ninguém, você já está com a Gina mesmo! – disse Rony.

- Ora Rony, você não está com ninguém porque não quer. – disse olhando para a Hermione de canto de olho.

- Eu não quero qualquer garota!

- Bem, se você quer alguém, esta será a oportunidade.

Hermione continuava olhando para o prato.

- Mione, e você? Pretende entrar neste concurso?

- Eu? Se eu gostasse de alguém...

- Você não gosta? – perguntou Rony de repente e se arrependeu imediatamente.

- Eu..., ah..., bem, não propriamente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, como eu disse antes: este concurso é um despropósito! – ela se levantou vermelha – E tem mais: Dia de Namorados é outro despropósito. Criado para as pessoas gastarem dinheiro em presentes. Eu vou subir para escovar meus dentes e encontro vocês para a aula de Poções. – e saiu.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Harry a Rony.

- Sei lá! Mas tenho que concordar: Dia dos Namorados é um dia sem sentido! – disse ele – Principalmente se você está sozinho. – acrescentou entristecido.

- Escuta Ron – começou o amigo – por que você não aproveita esta chance e fala para ela?

- Para ela quem? E falar o quê?

- Valha-me Deus! Você sabe o quê e você sabe para quem!

Rony baixou os olhos para o prato, agora vazio.

- Não tenho coragem Harry!

- Ron, falta pouco tempo para nos formarmos. Estamos juntos há 7 anos. Por que, em nome de Deus, vocês estão esperando há tanto tempo? Cara, você gosta dela há anos! Olha quanto tempo vocês já perderam com esta teimosia, esta implicância, estas discussões em sentido. Será que a cabeça-dura de vocês supera o sentimento que têm um pelo outro?

- Ela não sente nada por mim, Harry. Ela mesmo disse que não gosta de ninguém.

- Ela só disse isso porque você está aqui.

- Como você pode saber disso? Ela já contou para você?

- Claro que não! Mas está na cara dela! Assim como está na sua.

- Você acha que eu devo tentar?

- Lógico, cara! Aproveita este concurso e se declara para ela. Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender.

- Será que eu consigo ser original?

- Tenho certeza!

Hermione sentou-se na sua cama e desatou a chorar. "Ah, Ron, por que você é tão idiota! Tão tapado para não perceber o que eu sinto? E se eu me arriscar e falar para ele? Se for na frente de todo mundo, ele talvez não ria na minha cara. Mas e se rir? No meio da festa, eu vou ficar arrasada! Nunca mais aparecerei em nenhuma das aulas!" Ela ficou um tempo ruminando seus pensamentos. Teve uma idéia. "Se é original ou não, vamos ver na hora, mas desta vez eu tenho que me abrir para ele. Não dá mais para esperar. Seja o que Deus quiser!" Enxugou as lágrimas, levantou-se e começou a colocar seu plano em ação.

A aula de Poções estava interessante. Slughorn estava ensinando a preparar uma poção da coragem, mas advertiu aos alunos que se tomada fora da dose recomendada, poderia causar um efeito contrário devastador. Rony olhava para a porta procurando por Hermione, que ainda não aparecera na aula.

- Cadê ela, Harry? Ela disse que nos encontraria aqui.

- Não sei, cara. Também estou achando estranho. Ela fica louca se perde uma aula.

Nesse momento, Hermione entrou esbaforida pela sala de aula. O professor olhou meio contrariado para ela.

- Desculpe, senhor – disse ela – mas tive um problema em meu dormitório.

- Desculpas aceitas, srta. Granger, mas infelizmente sou obrigada a tirar 5 pontos da sua Casa pelo atraso.

Hermione assentiu e seguiu de cabeça baixa até seu caldeirão, ao lado de Harry.

- O que houve?

- Nada, só uma coisinha que eu tive que fazer. O que ele está ensinando? – perguntou ela, mirando o quadro negro.

- É a poção da coragem! – respondeu Rony – Talvez eu precise dela se quiser fazer algo no dia 14. – acrescentou em voz baixa, mas os amigos ouviram.

- Você precisará de coragem para quê, Ron? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu.., ah..., bem..., vou precisar de coragem para ir a esta festa ridícula. – disse por fim.

- Que nada, Hermione, ele precisará de coragem para se declarar para alguém. – disse Harry.

- Harry! – exclamou Rony.

- Verdade, Ron? – Hermione perguntou.

Ele a olhou de uma maneira diferente e apenas balançou a cabeça. De repente uma sensação de felicidade tomou conta da garota. Depois pensou "Mas, espera aí. E se não for eu a garota para quem ele vai se declarar?"

- Eu conheço a felizarda, Ronald? – ela arriscou.

- Não tenho certeza, mas no dia você vai ver. – disse sem graça, sem desviar os olhos do caldeirão.

Hermione precisava saber, precisava ter certeza, caso contrário, ainda daria tempo de cancelar o que estava armando.

- Puxa, Ron, você não vai contar nem para sua melhor amiga?

- Ei vocês aí! – disse Slughorn – Vocês querem que a Grifinória perca mais pontos?

- Não senhor! – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Todos continuaram a colocar os ingredientes no caldeirão, de acordo com as instruções do quadro negro. Hermione, que chegara atrasada, não demorou nada a alcançar os outros no preparo da poção. Estavam todos silenciosos agora. Os caldeirões borbulhavam ferozmente e faziam muito barulho. Hermione aproveitou e cochichou a Harry:

- Você sabe quem é a tal garota?

- Por que este interesse, Hermione?

- Ah..., curiosidade.

- Sei. Curiosidade.

- O que você está insinuando?

- É que eu estou achando essa sua curiosidade muito estranha. O que foi?

- Nada! Eu hein Harry! – ela olhou para seu caldeirão e depois não resistiu – Afinal, você sabe ou não?

- Não, ele não me disse. – mentiu o garoto.

- O que vocês tanto cochicham aí? Se a Grifinória perder mais pontos, nem ganhando no Quadribol a gente leva a taça das Casas. – murmurou o ruivo.

Antes da aula terminar, Slughorn deu um frasquinho da poção a cada aluno e recomendou a dose certa.

- O dia 14 é um bom dia para testar a poção, não é mesmo? – disse piscando para os alunos, com um sorriso.

Rony guardou o seu frasco cuidadosamente. Talvez tivesse que usar depois. Ele e Harry seguiram um pouco a frente de Hermione, pois esta fez questão de se desculpar mais uma vez com o professor.

- Harry, você não deveria ter falado nada com ela. Você me entregou.

- Entreguei nada. Eu só quis colocar uma pulga atrás da orelha dela. E acho que consegui. Ela está curiosa.

- Eu também ficaria curioso se soubesse que ela está pretendendo se declarar para alguém. Curioso não é bem a palavra. Possesso seria a mais certa.

- Possesso, mas e se fosse para você?

- Harry, você realmente acha que Hermione iria gostar de alguém como eu, preguiçoso e idiota?

- Por que não, cara? Você gosta muito de se rebaixar.

- Ah, sei não. Acho que nem esta poção será suficiente para me dar coragem.

- Você não está pensando em desistir, não é?

- Ainda não tenho certeza.

- Você pensou em algo diferente? Original?

- Eu pensei, mas acho que não vai dar certo.

Harry já estava cansado da insegurança do amigo.

- Pára com isso, Ron! Vai dar certo! Confia em mim! E aí, o que você pensou?

E eles seguiram conversando.

Hermione saiu da sala de aula e conseguiu alcançar os garotos na entrada da Torre da Grifinória.

- Pirulitos açucarados – Harry disse a senha e a Mulher Gorda deu passagem a eles.

O salão comunal estava quase vazio, a exceção de Gina e outros sextanistas. Harry se dirigiu à namorada e deu um longo beijo nela.

- Ei, no meio do Salão Comunal? – exclamou Rony se alterando.

- Até parece que ano passado você não dava espetáculo por aqui! – Gina disse, após interromper o beijo.

- É..., bem... – ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione.

- Por que está me olhando? Não era a minha boca que você ficava engolindo. Era da Lilá! – disse e pensou "Bem que eu queria que fosse. Minha boca, minha língua, meu pescoço. Pára idiota! Você quer que ele perceba?"

- Ok, esquece, eu vou subir. – disse emburrado.

- Hermione – começou Gina – Você pretende se declarar para aquele carinha?

Rony, que estava no topo da escada, parou abruptamente e se virou para prestar atenção. Hermione viu de relance que Rony havia estacado após a pergunta de Gina. Então não resistiu.

- Acho que sim. Não sei ainda ao certo.

- Eu acho que você não deveria perder a oportunidade. – e piscou para ela.

- Eu andei pensando em algo original, mas não sei se ele vai gostar.

- Claro que vai!

- Mione, para quem você vai se declarar? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, só um garoto aí. Acho que você não conhece.

Rony estava boquiaberto no topo da escada e acabou descendo novamente.

- E eu conheço? – perguntou ele, fazendo os amigos virarem a cabeça.

- Eu pensei que você tinha subido, Ronald. – disse Gina, segurando o riso.

- É, eu tinha, mas fiquei curioso em saber deste carinha aí.

- Ora, Ron, o que você tem a ver com isso? Você não me disse para quem você vai falar, portanto eu também não vou dizer. Você vai ver no dia 14. – disse Hermione e se virou para os outros – Quem vai subir agora sou eu. Boa noite! – virou-se para o ruivo – Boa noite, Ronald! – e subiu para o dormitório.

- Boa noite! – murmurou ele, vendo a menina sumir no final da escada.

- Bem, eu também vou subir. – disse Gina, dando um selinho em Harry.

- Por que tão cedo? O que está havendo com vocês duas?

- Nada, oras. Boa noite meninos.

Rony olhou para Harry com uma expressão confusa.

- Agora é que eu não vou aprontar nada mesmo. Imagina que vergonha eu me declarar para ela, enquanto ela se declara para outro. Isso na frente da escola toda.

- Bem, você é quem sabe, cara. Eu tenho certeza que ela só está fazendo isso para te deixar intrigado e com ciúmes. Parece que você não conhece as garotas!

- Eu não conheço mesmo. E nem você sabichão, por que minha irmã largou você aí tão cedo e subiu para o quarto?

Harry teve que concordar com o amigo. Quem realmente entendia o sexo feminino?

Gina bateu na porta do dormitório do 7º ano e Hermione abriu a porta para ela.

- Aquelas idiotas da suas companheiras estão por aí? – perguntou baixinho.

- Não, entra! – respondeu Hermione rindo.

- E então? Já bolou alguma coisa?

- Ah, Gina, acho que vou esquecer isso tudo.

- Esquecer, está louca? A chance é essa!

- Mas o seu irmão disse que vai se declarar para alguém. E..., e se não for eu? Olha a vergonha Gina.

- Vai por mim, amiga. Ele gosta de você. Só você não vê isso.

- Às vezes eu acho que sim. Mas a gente briga tanto, que nessa hora eu tenho a certeza que não.

- Pois é, você brigam tanto, mas isso muda o que você sente por ele?

- Não!

- Então, tenho certeza que com ele é igual. Não ouse em não falar para ele hein?

E Hermione não conteve um sorriso, torcendo que as palavras de Gina realmente retratassem a verdade.

- Agora me conta o que você está aprontando para o grande dia. – pediu Gina.

- Ok, mas você não conta para ninguém, muito menos para o Harry. Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Gina concordou imediatamente e Hermione contou-lhe seu plano.

A semana se passou rapidamente. Em todos os intervalos de aulas só se falava do dia dos namorados e o tal concurso de originalidade. Isto já estava irritando Hermione.

- Mas que droga! Será que só sabem falar disso? – disse ela aos garotos durante o jantar – Lilá e Parvati estão com o disco arranhado, pois não saem deste assunto. Ficar com elas no quarto é torturante.

- Disco arranhado? O que é isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah, é uma expressão trouxa, dizemos quando uma pessoa fala sempre a mesma coisa, sem parar. – respondeu ela rapidamente.

- Pois é, eu também já estou cansado do assunto.

- Então você desistiu Ron?

- Desistir? De quê?

- Da declaração a tal garota.

- Ah, isso? – ele disfarçou - Não sei ainda.

- Mas a festa é amanhã. – ela disse.

- Eu sei, eu sei. E você?

- Ah, eu desisti. Acho que ele nunca vai dar bola para mim. – ela mentiu.

Rony sentiu seu coração pular. Talvez então ainda resta uma chance. "Se bem que ela deve estar com o pensamento em outro garoto. Droga!"

Harry e Gina olhavam os dois, meramente balançando as cabeças e pensando "Dois bobos!"

O dia da festa chegou e, se aquilo fosse possível, a agitação entre os alunos aumentou mais ainda, chegando ao auge. Se via muitos alunos recitando poesias pelos corredores, outros recebendo corujas de última hora com embrulhos de todas as cores. O tal concurso de originalidade havia mexido mesmo com todos.

Hermione passou o dia procurando Rony. Queria saber o que ele estava aprontando. Harry dissera a ela que não sabia onde ele estava, mas ela sabia que ele estava mentindo pelo amigo e não insistiu. O que ela não sabia é que Rony estava no último lugar em que ela procuraria: a biblioteca.

Rony decidiu que iria por seu plano em prática, custasse o que custasse. Porém ele precisaria procurar uma coisa em um livro para que seu plano funcionasse. Então ele partiu decidido para a biblioteca e se escondeu atrás de pilhas de livros para que Hermione não o visse, se aparecesse por lá. Conhecia bem os hábitos da garota e sabia que a biblioteca era seu recanto predileto. Para seu alívio, porém, a menina não aparecera, o que lhe dava tranqüilidade para achar o que procurava. Procurou, procurou e encontrou. Anotou cuidadosamente alguma coisas em um pergaminho e levantou.

- A srta. Granger não está com o senhor, sr. Weasley? – perguntou Madame Prince admirada.

- Não, desta vez ela não está comigo. – disse-lhe devolvendo os livros.

No Salão comunal, Hermione entregou algo à Gina.

- Não deixe ele ver. – pediu ela – Você acha que vai dar certo?

- Claro que vai! – ela guardou a coisa nas vestes - Pode deixar que eu vou agitar tudo. – ela disse rindo e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Rony estava entrando naquele exato momento e deu uma esbarrão na irmã.

- Maninho, você sumiu o dia todo! Estávamos procurando por você.

- Ah, eu estava por aí. – comentou e entrou no Salão Comunal.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione. Ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns instantes. Quando Rony falou, suas orelhas estava vermelhas.

- Oi – murmurou envergonhado – Achei que estivesse se aprontando para a festa.

- É, eu vou subir agora. E você?

- Ah, mais tarde um pouco.

- Está tudo bem, Ronald? – ela perguntou, vendo que o garoto estava mais branco que o normal.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – mentiu ele.

- Ok, então a gente se vê.

- Isso! Até mais tarde.

Hermione subiu e Ronald ficou mirando a lareira. Uma de suas mãos segurando o pergaminho e a outra o frasco com a poção da coragem.

- Só por você, Hermione. Só por você mesmo. – ele murmurou.

O salão principal estava todo decorado para a festa. Vários corações flutuavam por sobre as mesas. O teto da escola estava modificado e exibia um céu estrelado, com uma lua enorme. Visgos também eram vistos por sobre certos pontos do salão. O aroma também era estonteante e intoxicante. O lugar já estava quase cheio. Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony pegaram uma mesa central. Próxima à mesa de outros grifinórios. Harry e Gina conversavam animadamente e de vez em quando desviavam o olhar para Rony e Hermione, que estavam muito calados.

- O que houve com vocês? Por que estão mudos?

- Muda eu? – espantou-se Hermione – Nem percebi. Eu estava admirando a decoração. – ela virou-se para Rony – E então, Ron, a tal garota já chegou?

Ele fingiu olhar em volta antes de responder:

- Sim, sim, ela chegou.

- Ah, que bom então. Boa sorte! – ela disse disfarçando os olhos marejados. Depois acrescentou – Vou ao toalete. – e levantou.

Rony não percebeu nada e a toda hora colocava a mão na droga do frasco com a poção da coragem. "Acho que nem coragem para tomar a poção eu vou ter."

De repente a voz de McGonagall soou para todos.

- Bem-vindos todos à celebração do dia dos namorados. Sei que este dia sempre foi especial para muitos e, tenho certeza, passará a ser especial para outros tantos que seguiram meu conselho. É chegada a hora! Os professores estão espalhados pelo salão. Levantem-se agora aqueles que vão finalmente liberar seus sentimentos. E que São Valentino esteja com vocês.

Um burburinho tomou conta do Salão. Diversos estudantes levantavam se dirigindo a outras mesas. Podia se ver alguns se ajoelhando, outros entregando presentes. Outros vestindo fantasias e cantando. Harry e Gina riam de alguns e se admiravam pela criatividade de outros. Ron mirava o corredor do banheiro feminino e viu Hermione voltar apreciando a movimentação dos alunos e a tal originalidade pedida pela professora. Ela se sentou e olhou para Gina que fez um olhar pedindo calma a ela. Harry cutucava Rony por baixo da mesa e ele movia a cabeça negativamente. De repente Pichí apareceu voando pelo Salão e largou um envelope nas mãos do dono.

- O quê? – ele se espantou – O que é ... ah não... isso não é um... ah por que a mamãe...

- Gente! – gritou Dino da mesa ao lado – Rony recebeu um berrador da Sra. Weasley, em plena festa do Dia dos Namorados!

Várias cabeças se voltaram para ele, entre risadas.

- Gina, o que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada! Por que a mamãe me mandaria isso?

- Sei lá, Ron. Abre logo esta porcaria porque até eu quero saber o que é. Tomara que não tenha meu nome aí no meio!

- Nem pensar que eu vou abrir isto aqui! Para mim a festa acabou! Eu vou subir! – e saiu deixando todos os outros boquiabertos e Hermione com uma expressão triste.

- Ele já se declarou para a tal garota? – perguntou ela depois que ele saiu.

- Não! – disse Harry vendo o amigo subir – Ao que parece ela ficará a ver navios.

Rony entrou pelo dormitório irritadíssimo.

- Mas que droga mãe! – ele gritava – Eu não aprontei nada!

Então ele abriu o berrador.

_"Ron, já deu para perceber que a voz não é da sua mãe, não é? – era a voz de Hermione, que não berrava, mas falava suavemente – Desculpe ter assustado você, pois tenho certeza que você deve ter ficado lívido de raiva quando a Pichí apareceu com isso. Não ligue, pois sua irritação irá sumir depois que você ouvir o que eu vou falar. Pelo menos assim eu desejo de todo o coração. Coração este que bate descompassado toda vez que você aparece, que parece que vai explodir aqui dentro, quando você sorri, que fica arrasado a cada discussão nossa e que sorri aliviado todas as vezes que fazemos as pazes. Eu mandei este berrador para você, Ron, porque eu não quero que só você saiba o que tenho aqui dentro. Eu quero que a escola inteira saiba. Eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba: EU TE AMO RONALD WEASL..."_

Rony fechou o berrador antes dele completar, pois sabia que ele se destruiria sozinho depois e isto ele não deixaria acontecer. Não agora! Por Merlin! Ela o amava! A garota que morava no seu coração! A garota que ele adorava! Hermione dissera a ele que o amava também. A profusão de sentimentos e sensações explodiram nele de vez. "Droga! Faz alguma coisa, idiota! Coloque seu plano para funcionar!" Ele olhou para a poção da coragem.

- Ah, droga! Quem precisa disso! – e largou a poção de lado, sem sequer abri-la.

No Salão Principal, alguns alunos atrasados ainda se declaravam, pois esperaram a coragem ficar mais forte. Gina e Harry olhavam para Hermione que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. McGonagall levantou.

- Bem, parece que os últimos corajos... – ela parou – Mas o que é... – e abriu um sorriso.

Todos viraram a cabeça para olhar uma vassoura cortando o Salão Principal. Sobre ela estava Ronald Weasley, segurando uma goles. Harry deu um sorriso, enquanto todos miravam a cena boquiabertos.

- Hermione! – ele gritou.

Ele jogou a goles para o alto, levantou a varinha na direção dela e disse um feitiço. A goles explodiu em centenas de pedacinhos brilhantes. Pedacinhos estes que se transformaram em letras. Letras que se transformaram em palavras. Palavras que se transformaram em frases. Ali, no alto do Salão, para todos verem, estava escrito:

_"HERMIONE, VOCÊ É MINHA VIDA! EU TE AMO!"_

- Eu te amo, Hermione! – gritava ele.

Ela se levantou. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. Todos os alunos aplaudiam, quando ele desceu a vassoura bem próxima a ela, estendeu a mão como um convite e ela aceitou, subindo e agarrando-se à cintura dele. Eles zuniram para a fora do salão, saindo pelo portão principal.

Com a movimentação, Rony deixou cair o berrador, que estava em seu bolso.

- Olhem, o berrador! – gritou Simas.

Gina se adiantou e abriu-o. Todo o salão pôde ouvir as palavras de Hermione para ele. Gina abriu-se num sorriso, acompanhada por Harry. Novamente o salão explodiu em palmas.

- Acho que já decidimos os dois alunos vencedores. – disse McGonagall sorrindo – Mas aonde foram estes dois?

Para onde foram, ninguém soube. Somente interessava aos dois.

Eles desmontaram da vassoura e se abraçaram forte.

- Hermione, sua louca, me mandar um berrador! – disse ele com um sorriso, agarrado a ela.

- Você gostou?

- Foi brilhante!

- Não foi mais brilhante do que ouvir você dizer que me ama, montado em uma vassoura e na frente de toda a escola. Você teve coragem!

- E olha que eu nem tomei a poção do Slughorn.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis que a tiravam do sério.

- Me beija, Ron. – ela pediu.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, srta. Granger.

Então ele pousou seus lábios sobre os dela suavemente, para depois entreabrirem-se em um beijo longo e profundo. Os devaneios tomaram seus pensamentos.

"Os lábios de Ronald Weasley estão sobre os meus! A língua dele está na minha boca! Na minha e de ninguém mais! É isso mesmo ou eu estou sonhando? Se for sonho, por favor, ninguém se atreva a me acordar!" Ela pensava enquanto correspondia ao beijo dele com toda a paixão que sentia.

"Que boca macia, quente, maravilhosa! Eu não quero que isso termine nunca mais!" Pensava ele, que segurava firmemente a cintura dela, enquanto sentia as mãos dela entre seus cabelos.

E assim eles selaram o amor. Para que não houvesse mais qualquer tipo de dúvida. O coração de um pertencia ao outro. Ela era dele e ele era dela. Um Dia dos Namorados que nunca mais sairia de suas mentes, nem de seus corações. Um Dia dos Namorados inesquecível.

FIM

**N/A: Tomara que tenham gostado. Por favor, comentem. Beijos!**


End file.
